Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (3 - 2 \times 2)) \times 7 $
Solution: $ = (2 + (3 - 4)) \times 7 $ $ = (2 + (-1)) \times 7 $ $ = (2 - 1) \times 7 $ $ = (1) \times 7 $ $ = 1 \times 7 $ $ = 7 $